


An Upgrade

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Series: Fuck Tradition [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: A truce, Cousin Incest, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Like it honestly is okay, Loss of Virginity, Slight time jump ahead, Stand by for smut, The E in Erik stands for extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: Shuri's actions had resulted in an embarrassing walk down to the cells with Erik gripping her forearm as if she was a misbehaved child. Suffice to say her lack of a plan didn't go according to plan.





	1. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So are you going to explain why we're in here or not?" Shuri asked, crossing her arms.
> 
> "Giving you an upgrade. Can't exactly keep the Princess of Wakanda locked up forever. What will that make me look like?"

* * *

Shuri's actions had resulted in an embarrassing walk down to the cells with Erik gripping her forearm as if she was a misbehaved child. _Suffice to say_ her lack of a plan didn't go according to plan.

* * *

The older male stood outside of her cell, his features painted with a smug grin.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer. And save me the displeasure of seeing your face every day," Shuri spoke with a cheerful smile.

"Oh cheer up Princess, your actions were punishable by death. Instead I stick you in a cell, a cell with _Netflix_ of all things."

"Yes because binge watching has suddenly cured my urge to tear your face off," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Has it? Because I was thinking of being a good person and letting you out today," Erik smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Why don't you come closer and find out?"

"You talk a real big game when there's a vibranium barrier between us Princess."

"If only it were soundproof."

"Harsh much?"

"Why are you here Killmonger?"

"To the point, fine by me. I can't get into your lab."

"Why would you want to get into MY lab anyway?"

"Heard you designed the Panther suits and that I could find them there."

"I did, you can. So?"

"So, as the Black Panther- I'm gonna need a suit."

"And you expect me to assist you in this suit hunt?"

He shrugged "Won't you?"

"I'd rather die," Shuri replied rolling her eyes.

"In due time, maybe. It'd be a waste but what kind of King would I be if I didn't oblige family?"

"We're not family," Shuri spat. "And I'm not going to help you. Fuck off."

"You know, an aircraft went missing yesterday...."

"So?"

"Sources say some pretty high profile passengers were aboard. So ya know, I did a check- I wonder how Aunty's enjoying Cape Town...."

"What?" Shuri scoffed angrily.

"Yea, she landed last night. I mean- we could go pay her a visit if you'd like...."

"Leave my mother out of this!"

"Listen cuz, I'm a pretty reasonable guy. Give me the access codes to your lab and I'll let her be."

"Only the unfinished prototypes are in my lab," Shuri bluffed. "You should find T'Challa's suit in his chambers. _Your chambers."_

"See? Wasn't that hard was it?" Erik smirked condescendingly.

"No." Shuri scoffed bluntly.

"Well- I've got a country to run cuz. Cya."

Shuri scoffed and went back to sulking, no way was she giving that brother killing outsider access to the suits she designed for T'Challa.

* * *

About two days after her last encounter with the newly crowned king of Wakanda, Shuri was released from her cell and lead down the familiar pathway to her old bedroom. She'd never been more confused in her life and in the presence of the Dora Milaje, she demanded to know what was going on.

"You're dismissed," Erik told the women, leaving Shuri feeling jilted.

She wasn't sure if she'd want to be left alone with him, not when she didn't know his mindset.

"So are you going to explain why we're in here or not?" Shuri asked, crossing her arms.

"Giving you an upgrade. Can't exactly keep the Princess of Wakanda locked up forever. What will that make me look like?"

"What everyone knows you to be?"

"Point is, you get your room back."

"At what cost?"

"No cost, unless you count my reputation of course."

"So giving one girl her room back is magically going to remove all the scars on your body and make you seem like a suitable king. Right," Shuri scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Rest up, you're gonna join me for dinner later tonight," Erik scoffed rolling his eyes.

"I'll be counting the hours my liege," she spoke dramatically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a flashback in the middle. Smut.

* * *

Shuri let out a shallow gasp as Erik peppered her neck with open mouthed kisses and slid his hand up her skirt from behind.

"I'm working!" she scoffed looking over her shoulder.

"On what?" He asked, not stopping any of his previous actions.

"Your suit," she replied rolling her eyes. "You over rode the capacity of the-"

Her words caught in the back of her throat as Erik began rubbing her clit in small circles.

"Yea, sorry bout that princess, you know I like to go hard."

"Shut up," she moaned. "I really need to finish this."

"So you want me to stop?" He spoke against her neck.

"I'm busy Erik. What if there's an emergency and you need to-"

"We both know I don't need a suit to fight anyone," he scoffed sliding his middle finger into her. "C'mon Princess, you've been working all day."

"Okay," she sighed. "But make it quick."

"I can do quick," he grinned removing his finger.

Shuri turned to Erik and allowed him to hoist her up onto the table. At least this time there wasn't an entire host of prototypes for him to send clattering to the floor with one mighty swipe of his hand.

She was pissed at him that night, they hadn't spoken for two weeks until he caved and brought her that American chocolate she came to love.

Their relationship had evolved since that first night they lied together. Now they were at a stage where they didn't need to feel guilty about what they were doing, they knew it meant nothing. But that first night had left them both reeling.

* * *

Erik walked into the lab, the necklace holding his new suit glittering against his skin.

"Worked like a charm Princess," he grinned walking towards Shuri.

"Of course it did. I designed it." She scoffed not looking up from her current project.

"Yea," he smirked. "I'm glad we're not on opposite sides anymore."

"That's because you realised that your plan was utter garbage and that I'd have embedded a kill switch to render every weapon outside of the border completely useless."

"We both know you can't do that Princess," he scoffed smugly.

"Not YET," she grinned.

"Yea, I'm sure you'd find a way. You're crazy smart and stubborn as fuck."

"Did you come here solely to stroke my ego because I've heard it all and I have a lot of work to do."

"Came to thank you."

"To thank me?" Shuri asked, her shock not being able to be contained as she dropped the beads she was holding, causing them to spill onto the floor.

"That so shocking? I mean, I don't say it often but I say it when it's warranted."

"I don't hear those words too often," she admitted, stooping to the floor to recover the beads.

It wasn't as though she didn't know how grateful everyone was for her inventions and innovations, nor did she feel underappreciated; but the simple utterance of the word wasn't something she heard a lot. To hear them from him, it meant something.

"That's pretty fucked up cuz," he scoffed.

"Yes well they show their gratefulness by other means," Shuri scoffed choosing to ignore the nickname.

What she couldn't ignore, was the fact that whilst collecting the last of the beads, she'd come to kneel directly before him.

"Now there's a sight I never thought I'd see," Erik grinned. "You look good down there Princess."

"You're disgusting," Shuri scoffed, getting up.

"Kneeling before your king is disgusting?" Erik asked with a raised brow. "You should get your mind out the gutter Princess," he spoke with a shark smile, revealing the gold lining his bottom canines.

"Kneeling before you in any scenario is never going to happen again so you consider yourself lucky that you got a good look."

Shuri spoke defiantly, prompting Erik to slide a book resting on the table onto the floor.

"I know how much you hate messes and disorganisation, besides a foreign object on the floor leaves room for hazards... I could slip and shatter everything in here."

"How mature of you," Shuri scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Says the girl who had my suit kick my ass the first time she showed it to me."

"You deserved it," she scoffed. "Just be glad I'm not letting you wear the suit when I run my weapons tests."

"I can take a hit Princess."

"Clearly," Shuri scoffed bending down and retrieving the book.

"I have a laser ready if you're up for it."

"For real?" He chuckled.

"Yes."

"Aiite, let's go then."

"Suit up."

The laser was unlike anything she'd created, it would bypass the nanites within in his suit, rendering not only them useless, but also the vibranium... Of course, he didn't know that. He clearly wasn't that arrogant to stand before something that could kill him.

As she powered up the machine, she thought of her brother and her mother and Zuri. How his arrival impacted her family. But as he fell to the floor, a cry of agony escaping his lips, all she thought about was how different his life could have been. Had her father not taken his away from him.

Strategically speaking, this was a blessing. But she wasn't thinking about strategy when she called for help.

* * *

Shuri paced the room as Erik laid in the healing pod. She knew he wasn't going to die but she just wished he'd hurry up and wake up. Not because she cared about him of course. But she would feel immense guilt. Killing clearly wasn't her forte.

"Damn- cool it with the pacing? You're gonna gimme a headache," the raspy voice called from the pod.

"Erik-" Shuri gasped rushing over. "You're not dead."

"You sound relieved. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I mean- it crossed my mind... The laser isn't strong enough to be lethal just yet but if I'd left you, you'd have eventually succumbed to internal injuries."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't have it in me.... I guess I'm not strong enough to kill someone. Not like you."

"Just not broken. Be thankful for that shit."

"I'm sorry.... I should have told you what the laser did. And I'm sorry my father robbed you of a childhood..."

Erik looked down at their hands, when did she rest hers on top of his? He hadn't noticed, clearly neither did she as she withdrew it, her cheeks tinged with a bright shade of red.

"Nah. Don't apologise for your daddy's mistakes... You weren't even born."

"Right, I forgot you're old," she teased.

"Old, yea. Sure I'm old," he scoffed. "Could still run circles around your ass though."

"You've had years of intensive military training, of course you could."

"You know so much about me, you ever think of starting a fanclub Princess."

"It won't be considered a club. W'Kabi would be the only member."

"He'd make a great VP don't you think?"

"You do realise that just because I don't want to kill you doesn't mean that I like you."

"Nah, I think you do. At least you would if you actually had a conversation with me instead of glaring at me the entire time," Erik grinned.

"Glaring.... Hard to imagine I do that. I don't exactly want to spend more time than necessary looking at you."

"My face maybe, but you haven't taken your eyes off of my body since I woke up."

"I- I have not!"

"It's okay, I know it's impressive. Took a lot of work."

"You're an ass."

"That's pretty great too. From what I've heard," he grinned.

"I nearly killed you yet you flirt with me as soon as you wake up."

"Flirt with you, I haven't even tossed out my best lines Princess. This ain't flirting."

"And thank Bast for that," she scoffed.

"Thank Bast I'm alive too huh?"

"Well I'm not ready to be Queen just yet."

"From all my observations, I think you'd be a kickass queen."

"Takes more than brains to rule a kingdom," Shuri replied leaning against the pod.

"Yea important shit like compassion, courage, strength and loyalty. You got em all Princess."

"What?" Shuri gaped.

"You're stubborn and outspoken as fuck but since that day you crawled in through my vent and tried to kill me, I knew there was more to you. More than a smart spoiled little brat."

Shuri couldn't believe her ears, did he really just say that? She'd never exactly thought of herself as a Queen. It wouldn't be possible, she told herself. But she made her mark by other means. Why was he saying these things? And why was she unable to stop herself from bending forward and kissing him?

She pulled back when she caught herself, blaming the action on the whirl wind of emotions she'd experienced prior to it. What she couldn't justify was allowing him to pull her body on top of his as he gave her what was undoubtedly the best kiss of her life.

"C'mon, let's get back to my room," he said, still holding her in place.

"Have you been cleared?"

"I feel fine, my vitals are great Princess," he replied with a teasing smirk.

She nodded and got up. Trying hard not to show how nervous she was about this recent development.

Erik slipped on his robe and they walked to his chambers, they looked different now. _Good._ She didn't to be thinking about T'Challa now.

He locked the door behind them and lifted her chin, reinitiating the kiss and not breaking it as he lifted her up to his level and settled on the bed with her straddling him.

"You know Princess, I've thought about this," Erik smirked fiddling with one of her braids. "I thought I was fucking sick for doing that."

"And now?"

"Well you're eighteen aren't you?"

"I am..."

"So that's one less crime huh," he chuckled laying her on the bed and kissing her neck.

Shuri let out small sighs of pleasure as he explored the expanse of her neck. The part that was left uncovered by her choker at least. His lips then began to trail lower and while she liked the sensation, she had to stop him.

"Something wrong Shuri?"

He'd never said her name before. It felt odd. Shockingly, Princess had a much better ring to it.

"It's just.... I've never really- I'm a virgin..."

Erik couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips at the utterance of her words.

"We can stop if you want."

"I don't."

"Don't worry Princess, I'll take care of you."

Erik was truly a man of his word, Shuri thought as her toes curled against the bedsheets and one of her hands gripped his dreads tightly. He'd ever so often glance up at her from the space between her legs, his eyes dark with desire yet still sparkling with wonder.

Her back arched and a soft cry ripped from her lips as the knot in the pit of her stomach unfurled and she got her release.

* * *

His teeth in her neck shook her from her trip down memory lane and her eyes snapped up to his.

"Watcha thinking bout Princess?"

"The unfinished work I have to do," Shuri scoffed.

"Well stop."

"Sorry, you're not efficient enough to have me turn off my brain."

"Wanna bet?" He asked with a raised brow.

She decided she could reminisce about her guilt later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standby for the fallout from the flashback in another fic.


End file.
